Seducing my Fiancé
by Lovely lil' Evie
Summary: Bella is tired of waiting and she wants Edward. Now. One-shot LEMONS! Takes place in eclipse. R&R Please!


I slouched on the black leather sofa in Edward's room, twirling a piece of hair that fell from my messy ponytail. It's been weeks now and Edward was still being stubborn about the whole 'sex' thing. I mean what am I? Contagious?

It was more and more frustrating every day and I was sick and tired of waiting. I wanted it, and I wanted it now. Edwards been gone the whole weekend hunting with Jasper, Esme and Carlisle and he was coming back today.

I walked to Alice's room determined. She was moving her clothes around to make space for her next load. "Alice I need you to help me seduce Edward" I said at the same time she spun around to face me.

Her eyes were wide with shock and excitement. "Wow Bella, I had a vision of you coming to me for this but I never thought you'd actually do it" She said amused. I raised a brow. "Can you help me?" I asked but she was pulling me into her large walk-in closet before I even finished.

"Okay, so I know Edward loves the color blue on you. Baby blues or royal blues…" She said to herself as she dug into the clothes rack in the corner of the closet.

The room itself was twice as big as my regular room at Charlie's and she had all her clothes sorted by color. The softer shades to the darker ones, and under that were an endless line of shoes. From flats to heels and not one pair of sneakers.

I was to lost in everything to notice that she was finished choosing an outfit. It was a strapless royal blue corset that had black ruffles attached to the bottom like a tutu. It looked about a size too small but looked very sexy.

"Don't worry, It'll fit" She reassured me as if she had just read my mind. I bit my lip, deciding. "Alright, lets do this" She clapped happily and let me to her master bathroom.

I closed my eyes patiently as Alice buffed and polished every inch of my face. She gave me a smokey eye look with dark blue eye shadow and gave my lips a fresh coat of light pink lip gloss, strawberry flavored…

She curled my hair into nice wavy ringlets and gently pulled it into a low ponytail, leaving my bangs to frame my pale but beautiful face. "You're just perfect" She squealed after she helped me get the corset on.

I smiled confidently at her with my head held high. "Thank you Alice" I hugged her tightly. She whispered something in my ear that got my heart pumping. "Make him beg" She tossed me a black silk robe and I left the room.

I sat at the edge of the bed, facing the closed door waiting for him to walk through it. I tied the sash so the silky robe hid all signs of the corset. My heart was thrumming slightly in my chest as I took small breaths to calm myself.

The door creaked open and in walked my gorgeous fiancé Edward. He saw me sitting on the bed and paused, his eyes running over my silk robe. "Why are you wearing Alice's robe?" His eyes narrowed in suspicion.

I mocked a hurt expression as I walked over to him. "Now is that how you greet your fiancée who has been _so_ lonely without you all weekend?" I teased and his eyes widened slightly. I never used the word fiancée around him. _Ever._

I swayed my body towards him and wrapped my arms around his muscular torso. His breathing hitched as I wiggled my hips against him. His arms gripped the tops of my arms, carefully trying to pry me off of him.

"Bella, we can't" His voice sounded strained but I didn't move one inch. Instead, I reached up on my toes to kiss him fully on the mouth. His lips were frozen for a second but then began moving with mine.

"Mmm… strawberry" He murmured against my lips

My hands wound themselves into his soft bronze hair. I felt the irritation coursing through me when Edward still struggled to be gentle. _Too _gentle. I crushed my lips fiercely against his and heard a small moan escape his lips. A strong wave of lust washed over me and immediately felt a strange but familiar heat pooling between my legs.

I began attacking him with my lips uncontrollably and this time, Edward forcefully released my death grip on him. "Bella stop" He breathed. His eyes were dark, but I knew it was a different type of hunger.

My mind was spinning with lust and there was no control left of me. It wasn't just a want now. It was a need, a hunger.

"I need you…" I whispered desperately, reattaching myself to him. His dark eyes searched mine for a brief moment, looking for something. A small whimper emitted from me as my body automatically began searching for any friction. I started grinding myself against his thigh.

Edward growled suddenly, lifting me off the ground so I could wrap my legs securely around his waist. I could feel the hardness of him through his jeans, pressing against my aching core.

I moaned at the feeling and Edward pressed me against the cool wall. His lips left my skin tingling as he attacked my neck, cheeks, nose, and last but not least, my lips. "Shirt, off!" I gasped, clawing viciously at his black button up shirt.

He chuckled at my impatience but stripped it off, exposing his smooth, muscular chest to me for the taking. I ripped my hands from his tousled hair, and struggled to get the stupid robe off. He put me down so I wouldn't have to struggle so much.

I undid the sash and immediately tore it off, leaving me in the royal blue corset. Edward's eyes bugged out, nearly popping from their sockets when they saw me. I grinned wickedly like the horny teenage girl I am.

Good thing he was standing by the bed. I launched myself across the room, knocking both of us down onto it. He gazed at me with lust filled eyes as I straddled him from above. I smiled meekly at him from under my dark lashes and gave him one quick wink.

He narrowed his eyes playfully and in one swift movement, flipped us over so he was on top. I tugged at his pants and soon they were gone. He easily slid his boxers off and then realization hit me. This is the first time were doing this.

He looked like a god above me, so beautiful he almost had me at tears. "May I?" He asked, gesturing to the corset. "Please" I nodded as he untied the strings in the back. He looked me over and I instinctively moved my arms to cover myself, my cheeks glowing pink.

Edward moved my arms away. "Never hide from me my love. Your so beautiful" He murmured leaning down to kiss me. His lips started lower, down to my collar bone. He stopped right above my breasts, planting soft kisses on both.

His tongue swirled around my rosy bud, causing me to arch into him. His lips closed around it, sucking it into his mouth. "Oh god" I moaned, rubbing my thighs together to ease the throbbing in my folds.

His sharp teeth grazed my taut nipple and lightly bit down. I hissed in pleasure as he did the same to the other. I felt his member probing at my slick entrance and this time I heard his strangled growl that seemed to be caught in his throat.

"Are you sure you want this?" He gazed lovingly into my eyes. "I want you" I confirmed as he pushed himself slowly into my tight hole. I cried as he hit my barrier.

Panic shot across his features and he stopped. "We can stop, love" He said but I shook my head. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly and thrust myself completely on him, crying out in pain as his length shot through and broke my barrier, taking my virginity with it.

Edward's face was clouded with lust and pleasure but I knew he was trying really hard to stay still until I could adjust to his large size.

"I'm okay" I reassured as the searing pain dimmed and I began moving my hips up to meet his. He began moving slowly inside me. "Your so tight. So wet…" He groaned.

It was pleasurable, but not complete to my satisfaction. "Harder, faster" I commanded and he began to do quicker thrusts. "Fuck" I growled, feeling my orgasm building up inside me. His eyes got even darker as I said this. It seemed to turn him on…

He pulled out slowly, to my irritation, and did one hard thrust back in that caused me to moan out loudly. "Oh god love, your pussy feels so tight around me. So fucking wet…"

My mouth dropped open. He never talked this way around me… but I loved it. His thrusts were so powerful and I had to hold on to his shoulders to keep up with him. His hand reached down to my dripping heat and mashed his thumb against my clit, rubbing it furiously.

"Oh fuck, Edward!" I screamed in pleasure. It felt so damn good and I was so close to reaching my release. Edward silenced my cries as he pressed his lips to mine, then he went down to suck hard on my nipple.

That did it for me.

"EEddwwaaaarrddd!" I screamed as my climax shot through me like a bolt of lightning. Edward reached his release soon after me and was muffling his strident moans against my shoulder, filling me to the brim. He thrust into me a few more times, riding it out before collapsing on the bed beside me.

We stayed silent until we calmed down and Edward wrapped a cool arm around my overheated body. "Wow" I breathed, spent. "You took the words right out of my mouth" He said.

Suddenly I heard a loud crash from outside followed by a very familiar booming laughter. "Hey Jazz, our little Eddie finally got _some from Bella!" Emmett yelled so loudly, the rest of Forks probably heard him. "Oh god" I mumbled into Edward's chest, feeling the heat pooling in my cheeks._


End file.
